cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kourin Tatsunagi
Kourin Tatsunagi is a main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is the older sister of Rekka Tatsunagi and the younger sister of Suiko Tatsunagi. She helps them run the cardshop PSY, and is a member of Team Ultra-Rare. Appearance Kourin has long blonde hair while half of her hair is tied, she has green eyes and mostly seen wearing her white normal clothes or her Miyaji school uniform. Personality While on stage Kourin gives the impression of a smiling idol, in real life she is serious and no non-sense, as seen when she challenged people to defeat her to earn their way into the vanguard fight club at miyaji so that the club would be serious (and to keep out her fans). She can also be extremely abrasive and confrontational as seen when she kept opposing Misaki joining the Miyaji vanguard club. Never the less she comes to care for her friends in the club, and to respect Aichi as the team leader, so much so that she was unable to go through with fighting him to reverse him. When reversed, Kourin is shown to be cold and ruthless, and her feelings for Aichi turn into a desire to possess him for herself, as she stated when she fought him under the ancient tree to make him hers through reversing him. She also seeks to preserve her new memories of Aichi and the cardfight club due to losing her old memories when she was summoned by Takuto, considering her memories of Aichi to be her whole world. Biography She first appeared in Episode 6, along with the rest of her sisters. She challenged Aichi Sendou to a fight after he was able to activate the machine that made the cards virtual. She was unsure of Aichi's skill, thinking he was weak, but decided to fight him anyway. After a close match, she won, but told Aichi it was a good fight and that he should enter a tournament. She is next seen in Episode 16, as a hologram with her sisters, welcoming players to the regional tournament. In Episode 18 she sings with her sisters during a break at the tournament. After the song, she's surprised to see Aichi make it to the finals. Throughout the match between Team Q4 and Team Handsome she comments about the the matches with her sisters. During Aichi's match, she and her sisters agree that Aichi was different during his fight against Gouki. They then gave Team Q4 medals for winning the tournament. In episode 23, Suiko invites Ren Suzugamori to test his skills. Kourin fights him, using the same deck Ren was given for the fight. Although she had the upper hand for part of the fight, the battle ended in her loss. Afterwards, when they're talking with him, he says she's a good fighter, but she's not on his level. Kourin gets angry at this, but is held back by Suiko. As Ren leaves, she says she will never acknowledge him. Later in the anime she returns to fight Aichi, but loses to his new Shadow Paladin deck. Throughout the series, she seems to have somewhat developed feelings for Aichi Sendou. In episode 70, she met Aichi alone in the streets of Singapore, where she informed him about the identity of the mysterious boy he met, Takuto Tatsunagi. Afterwards she gaves Aichi one of her own cards to use in his deck, Incandescant Lion, Blond Ezel, an act that Rekka considers meddling. In episode 92, she fought against Aichi using an Angel Feather deck. In Season 3, she transfers to Aichi's high school to get a feeling of public life, under Takuto's instructions. However, she still does not know why Takuto made the decision in the first place. She drew a lot of attention to herself since she is an idol. Later she joined the Cardfight Club that Aichi started after seeing how much work he was putting into the whole thing. Naoki Ishida wanted to join the club, but Kourin said that he needs to defeat her in a cardfight in order to join the club. He later defeated her and was accepted into the club. The club was having a hard time gathering members since she kept defeating all the recuits and that most just want to stay close to her. Shingo Komoi challenged Naoki for entrance into the club, because he thought that Naoki didn't deserve to be in the same club as his idol which at first seemed to be Kourin though it later turned out that it was Aichi instead. After gathering four members, they needed a fifth member to make it official. It was near the end when Misaki Tokura declared that she is their final member. Kourin was at odds with her, and like any members wanting to join, she must face her in order to be granted entry. However, Misaki will be fighting Aichi instead. The problem was that if Aichi lets Misaki win because he goes easy on her, then Kourin will leave the club, prompting Misaki to say the same thing to him too. After seeing Misaki play at her hardest, she decided to let her stay in the club. In Episode 140 it was revealed that Kourin had become Reversed during a fight with Aichi. But during the fight she found herself unable to ride her "new ace" as she did not want to harm Aichi and respected him too much. As a result she ran into the forest. She is soon seen returning to Miyaji Academy with the Student Council Secretary stating that she will not hesitate any more and proceeds to fight Kamui revealing her new ace Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse" as well as her new Quintet Wall Sentinel which managed to save her and claim her victory in the end thus Reversing Kamui just as Aichi and the others had just gotten back. In Episode 157 she faces off against Aichi to give Reversed Takuto time to control the recently absorbed Takuto. It is revealed that Kourin and her "sisters" were called by Takuto who had sealed away her memories in order to assist Takuto in helping to protect Cray and Earth. While she lost her old memories, she had gained new ones with Aichi and the others and was desperate in protecting them as if her role as an ally of Takuto were to end, so would her memories with Aichi and the others. In the end, Aichi, who was already struggling to suppress his Reverse, manages to defeat and un-reverse Kourin leaving her with Misaki while he goes on to face Takuto. At the end of the season, Kourin seems to have disappeared as her sisters appear to be performing without her. In the beginning of season 4, evidence of her absense is shown in magazines and concerts in the first few episodes. Little to no people seem to remember her so it is presumed that she had disappeared like Aichi. The only individuals who specifically know her are Kai and Misaki, who has her hairband. However, in episode 176 she reappears and is apparently assisting the Quatre Knights in keeping Kai's group away from Aichi. She fights Kai in Gaillard's place. In the next episode using a Link Joker deck which shocks Kai and the others. However, Kai and Misaki both notice that she is not reversed. When Kai brings out Blaster Blade Seeker Kourin figures out that Blaster Blade chose to go to Kai. After confirming that Kai and the others feelings about finding Aichi are genuine she gives them an image where Aichi tells the other he no longer wishes to see them. finally, Kourin defeats Kai but he is not reversed, instead Kourin takes Blaster Blade with the intention of giving it back to Aichi. In episode 191,in one of her flashbacks during her cardfight agaisnt Naoki,she heard Aichi's voice when she was wandering around the busy street. At first she felt that she heard that voice before and sounds like someone was in pain and saw Aichi suffering due to the effects of the Link Joker seed when she got transported to the Sanctuary due to some unknown reasons. After listening to Aichi's explaination and his current situation,she made a decision to stay by his side. When Aichi's dark powers acted up again,causing him to feel immerse pain,Kourin absorbed some of his powers,relieving him from his agony and reducing the effects of the Seed on him.It was at that time she recieved Companion Star Star-vader, Photon as her avatar card. Manga She is more reserved and does not talk unless needed. When it comes to Cardfights, she is very serious and is known to never hold back. She, along with Suiko and Rekka, is part of the international idol group called Team Ultra-Rare. She later on develops a good standing relationship with Aichi and his friends. Unlike her anime counterpart, she uses a Gold Paladin Deck that focuses on Ezel instead when she enrolls into the same school as Aichi. She does, later on, join the club Aichi made, though she did challenge him to a Cardfight to earn her stay in the club, or rather she wanted to test him. When Naoki said that he wanted to join the club, Kourin said that he must defeat her in order to join. After a difficult match since he was still a beginner, he won his stay. When Misaki wanted to join the club, she was the one who battled her and won against her. Kourin wanted to test Misaki to see if she had PSY Qualia, though it turned out she did not have it as it seems. In Volume 6, it was mentioned that although she does live with Suiko and Rekka, they are not sisters at all and they do not share the same blood, unlike in the anime where they are sisters though they never mentioned their parents. Relationships Suiko Tatsunagi Kourin has a good relationship with her older sister. She listens to Suikos instructions, though she is often irritated by her lackadaisical attitude. Rekka Tatsunagi Kourin has more of a rivalry with Rekka than with Suiko due to Rekka's strong willed nature as Rekka does not often listen to Kourin's instructions. Aichi Sendou Kourin has had an interest in Aichi since they first met. She went out of her way to help him a number of times, such as presenting him with blond Ezel, and was sad when he became corrupted by psyqualia. After forming a close freindship with him at Miyaji she came to see his strength and leadership, and gained respect and affection for him, so much so that she temporarily broke free of her reverse to stop her fight with him. Suiko and Rekka have also been known to tease her about her feelings for him. Her worst fear is losing her memories again, particularly her memories of Aichi, and seems to have fallen in love with him by the end of Link Joker. She appears in Legion Mate as an ally of Gaillard, wanting to protect Aichi from Kai and the others. Misaki Tokura Because of their similar personalities Kourin and Misaki butted head the first few times they met. The vanguard club nearly didn't form because Kourin kept abrasivly challenging Misaki's motives and determination. They eventually came to understand each other and formed a somewhat close almost sisterly relationship. Deck Season 1 Kourin runs a Royal Paladin Deck in her first appearance against Aichi Sendou. Her ace card is Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte, which can power up with Grade 3s as well as triggers in order to overcome defences. Kourin uses a Female units Deck at the episode 23 against Ren Suzugamori. This deck utilises a lot of means of increasing the hand, whether through the Oracle Think Tank strategy of drawing, or through the Bermuda Triangle style of returning rear guards to the hand. Kourin uses a different Royal Paladin deck in her fight against Aichi in episode 43 and against Kai in episode 44. She focuses exclusively on Critical triggers in this build, in order to push an offensive game. Her strategy is to Superior Call Snogal and gather as many as possible to power up Fang of Light, Garmore, although Kai takes advantage of her specific formation by retiring them, causing her strategy to fall apart. Season 2 In Season 2, Kourin has lost her Royal Paladin deck, and now uses an Angel Feather deck that focuses on the Ergodiel ride chain. This deck lacks the offensive nature that her previous deck had, instead being focused on Stand Triggers for multiple attacks. Season 3 Deck]] With the Royal Paladin's seal undone in Season 3, Kourin has returned to using them. This deck now uses the Jewel Knights series, calling units quickly in order to bring early pressure. As a call-back to her old Royal Paladin deck, her ace card, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, gains an extral Critical whenever she successfully gathers 4 or more Jewel Knight rear-guards. Kourin also takes advantage of her Critical based strategy by including cards that let her attack for high numbers such as Toypugal and Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. Reversed Kourin now uses her new ace Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse" which allows her to retire a unit on the opponent's field and, to apply even more pressure, Superior Calls another unit to rear guard. Season 4 To stop Toshiki Kai from rescuing Aichi Sendou, Kourin switched to the Link Joker deck. Just like the way Kai used Link Joker before, Kourin this time used a Link Joker build based on Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon to use its Legion while locking her opponent's rearguards at the same time, which guarantee sure offense and defense reduction. In episode 191,Kourin uses a different Link Joker deck,while maintaining Companion Star Star-vader, Photon and Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon to allow her to lock her opponent's rearguards.She uses Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium Legion skill to allow her to power up her rearguards for every locked units her opponent have. In Manga Gallery 110163.jpg.png|Kourin in normal clothing tumblr_lv930iiHJL1qff8ji.png|Kourin concerned about the welfare of Aichi Cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-1.jpg|Kourin, Suiko and Rekka Kourin with Knight of the Harp, Tristan.jpg|Kourin with Knight of the Harp, Tristan Kourin with Lake Maiden, Lien.jpg|Kourin with Lake Maiden, Lien Kourin with Beast Knight, Garmore.jpg|Kourin with Beast Knight, Garmore Tatsunagi Kourin - Ergodiel.jpg|Kourin with Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel Tatsunagi Kourin - Tiffany.jpg|Kourin with Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany Kourin & Misaki.png|Kourin & Misaki Naoki & Kourin.jpg|Naoki & Kourin Kourin - Idol.jpg Kourin - Sybill.jpg|Kourin with Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill Kourin - Kings of Knight, Alfred.jpg|Kourin, acting as King of Knight, Alfred Tatsunagi Kourin - Salome.jpg|Kourin with Leading Jewel Knight, Salome Reversed Kourin.jpg|Reversed Kourin Reversed Kourin - Ashley Reverse.jpg|Reversed Kourin with Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse" Cardfight Club - Cameo.png|Naoki, Shingo, Kourin and Misaki appear in the episode 4 of "Future Card Buddyfight" Kourin Card (MiniVan).png|A Kourin Card in MiniVan Kourin in Legion Mate.png|Kourin in Legion Mate Tatsunagi Kourin - Garnet Star Dragon.png|Kourin Tatsunagi with Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon Vvvfcv.png|Kourin Attacked by Aichi Kourin - Photon and Garnet Star Dragon.png|Kourin with Companion Star Star-vader, Photon and Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon Chants *(JP): Enter the fray, Knight of Beasts! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore! *(EN): The Knight of Beasts is coming in! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore! *(JP): Spread your gallant wings! I ride Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel! *(EN): Her staring wings take flight! I ride Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel! *(JP): Gleaming sword! Piercing light! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(EN): Sword piercing the light! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): The unchanging light of determination shines longer than eternity! Lead me! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(EN): Slashing through the dark,a blinding crystal! I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei! *(EN): Shining Eternal! The purest light to stand the great test of time. Send me guidance! I breakride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): Lead me with the steadfast, unchanging light of determination that long than infinity! Break ride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): Use your black wings to smother all light... Evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley "Reverse"! *(JP): Blanket the light, evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse"! *(JP): If I'm willing to sacrifice myself, even if I'm steeped in sin, I'll obtain mighty power. Come forth, my avatar of sin! I ride Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! *(JP): Wipe out all of their hopes with your invincible power of darkness! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon! *(JP): Connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld! Seek mate! Fight together, my avatar of sin! Photon! Legion! *(JP): Use the invincible power of darkness to crush all hopes! I ride Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon! *(JP): Seek mate! I would sacrifice myself and become awash in sin to obtain mighty power! Come to me, my avatar of sin! Companion Star Star-vader, Photon! Legion! *(JP): All power that is born in the darkness, come to me! Then annihilate all hopes! I ride Ionization Star-vaser, Hafnium! *(JP): Seek mate! Solitary soul wandering in the underworld, come upon it! Legion! Fight together! Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon! *(JP): All beings that defy the underworld will be wiped out! Legion attack! Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Link Joker Deck Users